


Tales of Another Time

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: A collection of shorts stories taking place in different time lines.





	1. Tales of Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I have been sick recently and rushing around with personal family stuff. Either way I hope you enjoy.

The sands of time are easily swayed.

The choices of individuals spring forth a thousand possible paths that intersect and diverge at important points. 

Today we change one of those points.

Today Sylvanas Windrunner has a wife.

“There is no way I am going to allow you to fight Sylvanas.” Jaina said.

The two of them had been houled up in Windrunner spire for hours. Sylvanas was currently laying on her bed. Her protruding stomach having left her both practically immobile and emotionally unstable.

“Who said anything about fighting? I simply wish to go to the front lines and make sure all the preparations are being properly maintained. Nothing more.” Sylvanas responded.

Jaina let a small growl escape from her lips as she responded. “The last time you went to do a simple ‘inspection’ I had to have your own rangers hall you back from the battlements!”

Vereesa simply sighed. The two of them had been going on about this for hours. 

While Vereesa did feel for Sylvanas plight, having been very much put in the same situation during her own pregnancy, she knew with hindsight that Jaina was right.

It did not help that the scourge had been spotted out less than three kilometers from Silvermoon. They had elected to keep that bit of information from Sylvanas. Knowing that if her sister found out there would be no way of getting her out of the fighting. 

Slowly a plan began to form in Vereesas’ mind. 

“Why don’t I go check the entrenchments?” She asked. Both of the arguing women pausing and looking at her in surprise. “What? I am the only other person here that is as privy to your plans as you are Sister. I can go and maintain the line while you retreat to Dalaran to have your baby.”

The two devolved into hushed whispers for a moment that ended with a smug looking Jaina and a despondent looking Sylvanas. 

“I have decided to allow you to overlook the preparations.” Sylvanas announced reluctantly. 

With a smile Jaina immediately opened a portal to Dalaran and started moving Sylvanas stuff through it. Only when Sylvanas herself was through the portal did Vereesa pull Jaina aside.

No words were said. 

They had prepared for this. It was an inevitability.

Sylvanas could not fight and Vereesa would be damned if she lost another sibling.

She watched as Jaina went through the portal.

Watched as the blue vortex closed off.

Then with a grim determination she marched off towards the front. 

Perhaps she would see her beloved Rohnin on the other side. 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world Jaina stood by Sylvanas side rather than Nathanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and not dead! University started and I have been so tired but, to spite that, here are two new chapters!

Jaina stared long and hard at the gathered Alliance army before her.

Tomorrow the battle for Lorderon would begin. 

She did not know what to think of it. 

Her heart was split between her love for Sylvanas and her love for those she had once called friends. She wondered how much Anduin had changed. How the world had molded him from the young boy who had called her auntie. 

She had watched the world from afar for so long now… 

"Jaina." 

The voice was light but heavy. The sweet melodic tone now warped into the dark echo of undeath. 

As she turned to face her queen she could not help the faint day dream that came to her. Bright golden hair and beautiful fair skin. A smile on her face as she extended her hand to grab Jaina's own…

Then the dream broke. The hand turned purple and sickly as light blue eyes shifted red, imbued with the molten necromancy that powered her body. That happy smile melting into thin lips and a deep scowl.

"Jaina!" The banshee commanded once more.

"Yes my queen?" She answered.

"Are our preparations ready?" Sylvanas asked her as she stepped up beside her.

Jaina nodded as she moved to step back. But was stopped as Sylvanas grabbed her wrist.

Nothing was said but she understood. 'Stay. Please.' Not a command but a request.

Jaina raised her eyebrows at her queen but acquiesced anyway.

"Do you love me?" Sylvanas asked her softly.

The question caught her off guard but she hardly hesitated before answering. 

"Of course."

Sylvanas gave an indifferent hum as she continued to look out at the future battlefield. 

They stayed there for the next two hours. The wind gently blowing against the battlements, rustling the flags and ruffling their capes.

She was so distracted by the view that she hardly noticed her partner move behind her. Not until gauntlet covered hands grasped her hips and cool armour dug into her back.

The world faded away as cool lips met her neck.

Sylvanas head rested on her shoulder as the light of dawn rose over the city. The horns of the Horde sounded and the Alliance spurred into action.

Sylvanas stepped back and re-adjusted her hood. 

Jaina shivered but it wasn't from the wind.

She felt a light press against her back encouraging to move towards the stairs. Just before she could start to descend however she heard Sylvanas voice call out to her.

"Your dark lady watches over you, my champion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


	3. Love the Light (and More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calia Menethil has always loved her home and her people. She loves that she has someone to share it with even more.
> 
> We are not always rational when it comes to the people we love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. Calia doesn't have enough love in this fandom.

_ “Well done brother!” Calia called from the stands. _

_ Her brother smiled up at her before turning to help his opponent stand.  _

_ The yearly jousting competition in Lordaeron was in full swing. Colourful ribbons in the colours of the royal family flew from every banner. The tantalizing scents from the streets vendors flowing with the wind. Her mouth watered at the thought of it. _

_ Roast mutton and corn. _

_ The Quel'thalian spiced stews. _

_ Freshly baked bread slathered in butter and sweet honey. _

_ Her waistline, along with the patience of her seamstress, always suffered.  _

_ Then there was the competition itself.  _

_ Champions from every kingdom in Azeroth were in attendance. From the Elves of Quel’thalas to the southern kingdom of Stormwind. All competing for the title of Lord of the Spear. _

_ She along with the rest of the Lordaeron royal family were currently sitting in the highest box. Their coat of arms flying from the flag poles at the corners of the box. Just below them Annestarias sat with the typical stoicism found among the elves. His companion on the other hand… _

_ “Throw him to the dirt Sylvanas!” Jaina called from beside the Elven king. _

_ At her wife's call the Ranger General turned her head and flashed a smile that had half the women (and some men) swooning in the crowd.  _

_ “Should I be Jealous my love?” _

_ Turning her head Calia smiled as she pulled her lover onto her lap. To spite the Ranger General flashing her charms to the audience Calia could not take her eyes of Melia. Her lover was gorgeous. Long brown hair falling down her back and framing her face. Bright green eyes raised as a teasing smirk lined her full red lips.  _

_ Once she was situated Melia leaned back and pulled one of Calias hands to rest on her distended stomach. _

_ Leaning to whisper into her lovers ear Calia smirked as she spoke. _

_ “Never.” _

The dream faded as reality returned into focus.

Her room in Stormwind only worsening her mood as the happy memory returned to the past. She knew that she should be grateful. Anduin had opened his home to her without a second thought. Allowed her to roam the halls and the city freely to spite her...condition. 

Yet with all the kindness she had been shown her mind could only think of one thing.

Melia.

Her wife.

Now the mother to their child. 

Had been for many years.

Without her.

For months she had sat in the keep. Afraid that if she left she would be forced to confront a situation she was not ready for. To face questions she had no answers too. 

Then the dreams.

Well, dreams wasn’t the accurate term, more like day delusion. Memories of her past coming to life before her very eyes even as she continued to be aware of the surrounding world. A haunting if ever there was a term. 

Always about Lordaeron.

Always about Melia.

She longed to hold her wife once more. To cradle their child in her arms. To love and be loved as they once had.

But in the keep she remained. 

Melia would never stand her new form. A corpse. A husk of her former self. Desperate to reclaim her kingdom and her people.

No.

Melia would not love her no matter how much she may wish it.

So as the days went by she stayed within the keep. Occasionally advising Anduin on certain policies or helping Jaina organize the Alliance leadership. Many days, and even more nights, pouring over maps and logistics for the war fronts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
